One legacy of the past decade is the potential deleterious effects on individual social and personal development which may occur as the result of a competitive biracial environment in which there are pronounced differences in the entering racial populations. Several colleges where this potential may become a reality are unique in the sense that as once predominantly black institutions, they are all experiencing now a rising white enrollment. The primary objective of this project is to improve the institutional ability of certain unique, biracial colleges to more clearly describe and interpret the results of their programs in terms of the development of their students, and to employ this improved ability as the basis for rational institutional planning, development, change, and survival. Another important objective of this project is to research the question of whether the data gathering instruments themselves adequately and accurately measure the cognitive and affective characteristics of minority-group students. To meet these objectives, the Institute for Services to Education, in conjunction with the participating colleges and with significant cooperation from a major test development organization, proposes to 1) measure the entering characteristics of the students; 2) gather both qualitative and quantitative measures of student development and change at certain points in time in the students' college careers; 3) compare the actual observable behavior of the students (grades, patterns of racial interaction, attrition, involvement in campus activities, etc.) with the behavior predicted from data gathered using standardized instruments and predictive models; 4) document the predominant characteristics of the institutions and the institutional patterns of academic and biracial interaction; 5) utilize the above information to affect a better match between (1) student characteristics and college environment and (2) actual student performance and models of prediction.